A Regular Summer
by Luna Dare
Summary: This is post TLO.Chiron thinks they have had way too much stress lately so he tells them to try and have a regular summer. So Percy, nico, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and Rachel go on a vacation. But when Percy starts having strange dreams their trip is gone
1. Blackjack Saves the Day

**Hey, this is my first Fanfic so I don't know if it will be any good. Anyway this is post TLO. Mainly in Percy's POV but I might use someone else's sometimes. Please comment!**

**- Luna Dare**

**Disclaimer: Its sad but true I don't own PJO!**

Blackjack saves the day

Percy's POV-

It was dark out and I couldn't see anything. "Percy!" A shout cried out. It took me a few seconds but I realized that it was Annabeth. I tried to call out to her but I still couldn't see anything, also I couldn't talk. Then I saw a blinding flash of light and there was Annabeth about five feet in front of me. Thalia and Nico, and Grover were behind her, eye's wide in fear. I looked back at Annabeth in time to see her point at something behind me. The next thing I knew I was being shoved aside and my head hit a wall and the world went dark.

"AH!" I shouted as I sat up quickly in my bed. I looked around then remembered that I was at my mom's house and it was the last day of school. I quickly got up, threw on some jeans and a tee shirt that said 'Don't Fear The Water' and had a big wave on it and went out into the kitchen. My mom was there with Paul, my step dad and they were talking about something in urgent hushed tones. When they saw me they straightened up and my mom said, " Hey honey what was that yelling I heard?" I almost didn't say anything but then I saw the worried look on her face and decided that she had the right to know. " Oh, it was nothing I just had another dream. So we still going to camp later?" I asked. I hadn't been to camp since a few days before school had started and I was anxious to get back. After the war last year the Gods had promised to claim all of their children by the age of thirteen and when I had left camp we had at least a hundred more campers.

My mom looked at me for a minute then sighed. " Yes we are going to camp tonight. Maybe you should tell Chiron about your dream when you get there." That was when Paul looked up. " Sally I'm sorry to interrupt but Percy and I need to leave if we want to be on time for the last day of school." He smiled at my mom and she smiled back as if they were sharing a funny secret. " Come on Percy, lets go to the cars." Paul said as he gathered his things and walked out the door. I grabbed my bag and ran after him then I realized what he said. We had only two cars, one for Paul and one for mom. Then I got to the garage and saw three cars parked in our reserved spots. Paul was standing next to an ocean blue Jeep with a pair of keys dangling from his fingers. " We never did get to thank you for saving the world, so here you go." He said as he tossed the keys to me. I caught them and started to put two and two together. " You …you mean…" I stammered. " Yep, it's yours." Paul finished for me. A huge grin found its way onto my face. " Thanks Paul!" I said as I jumped into the front seat of the Jeep and started it up.

When we got to school I got out and went to my locker. Then all of a sudden a face appeared inside of it making me jump up in surprise. My girlfriend Annabeth Chase was staring at me with a worried look on her face. "Hey wise girl don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." I whispered. " Sorry Percy but I needed to ask you something that's been bothering me ever since the war." she said her words were rushed and she looked out of breath. " Annabeth calm down. Where are you and what's happening?" I asked. " I'm in California, at school and I just got out of gym class. But I was wondering, have you had any monster attacks lately?" Her tone had gone from humored to serious in a matter of seconds and that worried me. " No I haven't had any attacks." then I saw a teacher coming down the hall. " Annabeth I have to go." I said as I ran my hand threw the message, disconnecting it. I grabbed my math book and bolted down the hallway. When I took my seat the bell rang and the teacher Mrs. Kerr walked into the room. She went on and on about how we would need math over the summer. I won't, I thought. Training and fighting monsters doesn't really require math, thank the Gods! The whole day was going by really slowly. I went from boring class to boring class as the day slowly turned painfully long.

I thought my day was going just great until sixth period Latin class. I had always thought the teacher Mr. Thorn was weird but today was worse than usual. He usually hated me and made my life miserable so today he made me do work all throughout the class. His excuse was that I 'needed to get a higher grade' even though I have an A in this class and no one else has higher than a B. It was nothing new and I was used to it. So I just sighed and started with the work. Anyway he had been acting strange ever since class started. I figured he was just excited to be getting rid of us kids for the summer. But then he looked at me and I saw that he had two different colored eyes. That made me remember something, or someone I met a while back but I couldn't remember 15 minutes into class he said, " Percy Jackson may I see you out in the hall please?" I felt my cheeks grow hot as the whole class turned to stare at me. I stood up quickly and walked out into the hall where Mr. Thorn was waiting for me. " Mr. Jackson come with me please." He said his voice dropping lower and lower until I couldn't hear it anymore. " But sir what have I done?" I asked because I was starting to doubt that Mr. Thorn was even human which wouldn't surprise me. He led me out to the soccer field where the gym class had just ended. He turned on me his left eye glowing and growled. " You think I would stay gone for long Jackson?" He spat the last word and changed into his true form. That's when I realized where I had seen him before. I was so stupid, Mr. Thorn was Dr. Thorn the manticore.

I was all alone and the last time he had attacked there had been a god or goddess nearby along with my friends. Now I had no one to help me. I mean the curse of Achilles thing might help a little, but I still didn't know how long I was going to last. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. It grew into three feet of celestial bronze. Thorn launched a missile at me and I rolled to the left. But Thorn had upgraded his weapons so now they followed me around. It hit me square in the chest and should have gone right through, but thanks to the dip I took in the Styx it only propelled me back about fifty feet backward so I hit the tool shed. Pain shot up my back as my Achilles spot scraped up against a took this time to come charging at me. I managed to stand up and raise my sword. He had gotten his own sword out and he came swinging at me like a mad man. I parried his strike and swung at his tail but he flicked it out of the way then stabbed my stomach. I laughed and his mouth opened in disbelief as his sword bounced off my stomach. Then I swung at him and gave him a good sized cut across his face and he didn't even blink. I could tell he could do this all day but I knew that I couldn't last much longer. So I made one of the dumbest decisions in my life. Already weak and in danger of passing out I thought of the ocean within me and made a circular motion with my hand around Thorn. The next second everything was fuzzy, then Thorn was encircled in a sphere of salt water. I made a closing motion with my fist and the water closed in around him.

Then a blur of black flashed by in the corner of my eyes. hey boss! Need a lift A voice spoke in my mind. " Blackjack! Thank the Gods you're here!" I said. He landed next to me and while I got on Blackjack the water around Thorn flickered as I lost concentration. I told Blackjack to get us out of there and go to my moms apartment quickly. Just as we went above the clouds the water sphere disappeared and Thorn coughed loudly then yelled. " Curse you Jackson!" As we flew towards downtown New York I started to get mad at myself for being so weak and stupid. I was in pain and almost killed by a manticore and I had used my life force to save myself. I had only done that once before and I had almost died. It had taken me weeks to get better then. Now I had been dumb enough to try it again and I could feel my body weakening from the use of my own water.

We soon came to my moms apartment. " Blackjack set me down on the roof and stay out of sight." I told him. Then I slipped of his back and stumbled to the apartment. " Hey mom, something happened at school so Blackjack brought me here." I groaned as she ran up to me and started bombarding me with questions. "What attacked you? Does Paul know? What happened?" I shook her off and smiled. " Seriously mom its fine, I'm just a bit dizzy. Ok." I said as I made my way to my room. "Well if your sure then I guess I'll call Paul and tell him to get the cars over here." She said and she walked into the kitchen. I started shuffling around my room. Grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed in some clothes, and all the other things I would need at camp. I stuffed a canteen of nectar and a bag of ambrosia into the bag. Then I walked into the kitchen and set my bag down. " Percy, you look awful are you sure you're ok?" Mom asked. I frowned. " Mom I'm fine really. But I could use a glass of water." I said. I walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. My mom came over and handed the water to me. I tried to hold the glass but I could only grasp onto it for a few seconds. " Just pour it on me, mom. That usually works." I told her. I felt the splash and my body absorbing the water, but I didn't feel any better. I started to think about what I should do but then Paul came charging through the front door. "I came as fast as I could. What's happened." he demanded. " Paul….. It's fine I just need to get to camp fast." I said my voice getting slower with each word. " I think I'll have Blackjack take me but if you guys could…" I started to cough. " Could take my car there, that would be great." I finished. " Of course honey but don't you want to get some rest and heal first?" My mom asked. " No mom I think I need dad to help me get better." I told her. It had taken me a while to figure it out but I thought that because my dad was the god of the ocean he could do something. She looked me over and frowned. Then she said. "Percy shouldn't you change first?" I looked down at my shredded shirt and burnt skin underneath. " I look like I should be dead…..again. But I still need to get to camp as fast as possible." I insisted.

After a few minutes of talking I staggered out the front door and to the roof. Hey boss! Oh you don't look so hot. Blackjack said. "I know Blackjack, I know and I really don't care. Let's just go to camp, ok?" I told him. He crouched down and let me get on him then he flew into the clouds. So what's the plan for this summer? Blackjack questioned. " I have no idea but I really don't want another quest." I whispered. Cool so do you think we could do some over the water stunts and freak out your friends? Because that would be so cool. he went on. " I think we could fit that in some where." I told him and I started smiling and thinking about all the things that I could do that would make Thalia and Annabeth freak out.

When we were almost to camp I spotted two figures. One was limping slightly and the other was thin, small and looked like it was carrying a sword. I told Blackjack to go down and they recoiled in fear when we came and stopped in front of them. I got a good look at them. One was obviously a satyr, because he had the same limp Grover always has. The other was a girl who looked about ten or eleven. She had long braided brown hair, Jeans and a shirt with flowers on it. They both looked pretty beat up and the girl had a cut across her cheek. They had obviously run out of nectar, because the girl had a few other scrapes as well. Then the satyr must have recognized me because he flung himself to the ground at my feet. " Oh Percy Jackson it is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard such great things about you but I never thought I would meet you in person." He stammered." Hold on. Oh get up Please!" I said and obediently he stood. " Who are you?" I asked him. He looked at me with shining eyes. " I am Neil sir. I'm one of the newer Satyrs." He said. " Ok and who are you?" I asked the girl. She had stared at the two of us when Neil had thrown himself at my feet, a puzzled look had come across her face. But she spoke almost immediately. "I'm Sam Rose. " She said. Well lets get you to camp Sam." I turned to Blackjack. " Go ahead and let Chiron know that I'm coming and see if Nico's there, I'll need to talk to him." I said. He nodded and flew off. "Um… did you just talk to that horse?" Sam asked. " Yes! Being the son of Poseidon I can talk to horses and the animals related to them and they can also talk back to me." I told her. We started to walk. From time to time I could tell Sam was staring at the holes in my shirt.

"Yes? Go on." I prompted. Her face turned red as she looked at the ground. "Nothing I was just wondering what happened to you and how you lived." She stated. " You can ask me anything. But this," I said, pausing to point at my shirt. " this I got from a manticore attack and I'm not dead because I have the curse of Achilles. It makes me mostly invincible." I finished. I looked over at her to see that she had stopped walking and stared at me, wide eyed and mouth open. " Really! How are you invincible? How did it happen? Were you born that way? Am I asking too many questions?" She asked. I laughed, thinking about my first time at camp. I wondered if I had asked this many questions. I figured that, unfortunately I probably looked away when I laughed and I realized that she thought I was laughing at her. "Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I was thinking about my first year at camp." I said.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" Sam asked, she looked up and I saw that her brown eyes had a few tears in them. " Hey don't cry. It's just that I know how you feel right now. Have you had many attacks?" I questioned. She looked up at me and said. "Not many they were mostly hellhounds. Is it always this hard?" she asked. I shrugged. " Not necessarily. But for me it's harder than the rest." She looked puzzled for a moment before she asked. "Why would it be harder for you than anybody else?" "Oh nothing. Well I guess… I guess you'll find out when we get to camp." I tell her. I figure that nobody has told her about the gods, so she wouldn't know about my father or any of the others. I guess I must have zoned out because the next thing I know I'm walking up the hill to camp half-blood.

I cross the border and patted Pelius the dragon who guards the pine tree that used to be Thalia. I turn and wave Sam and Neil over and they stumble forward. It's quite obvious that they are both extremely nervous and excited. I lead them to the big house where I found Chiron and Mr. D arguing over who won their last pinochle game. They both stop when I stagger into the room. "Oh goodie Peter Johnson has finally arrived to save the day." Mr. D mutters. Chiron gets us out of the room and to the porch where he gets out of his wheelchair form and we walk towards Sam while I tell Chiron all I know about her. "Hello Sam, I see you've met Percy. So how has your day been?" He questioned. " It's been strange so far." She responded. I sighed and looked over to the shadows of the big house which had started to ripple. I chuckled and they both looked at me curiously. I pointed to the shadows and said. " incoming, Nico." A puzzled look spread across Sam's face. " Who's Nico?" She whispered as I walked up to my cousin who had just walked out of the shadows. We looked each other over then grasped hands and clapped each others backs. "I see your dad still has been treating you well." I say as we step back. "Yea." He answers. "But yet again you look like you should be dead. Not surprised though, what with your reputation for ticking almost every living and dead thing off." I grimace and continue with. "Yea but guess who has been my Latin teacher for the whole year." He sees the look on my face and frowns. " Do I know this thing?" He asks me. " Um yea…yea you do." I say knowing how much Nico hated Thorn. " It was Thorn. That would be why I look like this anyway." I tell him.

I wait for his reaction and see a cold fire burn in his eyes. " That little…" he started. " Yea well I'm alive but I need to go see my father." At the questioning look he gave me I added. "Well I kind of had to use….." I trailed off. Nico looked shocked. "But I thought that after the Mount Othyrs **( is this really the mountain that Percy makes erupt) **eruptions you wouldn't use it anymore." He stammered. "Yea. Well I wasn't winning with a sword and his missiles have been upgraded so their heat seeking now. Any way ….oh yea. Nico this is Sam a new camper, and Sam this is Nico a son of Hades." I say when I remember that Chiron and Sam were both there. " Wait. Did you say something about the eruption on Mount Othyrs?" Sam asked me. I looked down. " Yea um I kind of am the reason for the eruption. It's my fault." I tell her. "But Nico will have to fill you in on the rest because I'm leaving." I add. " Ok just don't get Triton mad at you again." he jokes. I laugh. " Yea right you know how much he loathes me. Man don't become invincible than go to school every day you never get the required amount of sleep that comes with this curse." both of us start laughing and I start to feel dizzy. " Um never mind I think I might get enough now." I say. Then the world goes black.

**Hey you guys I want you to comment so I can improve this. Let me know what you think and I will fix it. I might delete this and start over later.**

**-Luna Dare**


	2. Camp Gets a Visit from My Father

**Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I have been way too busy. Anyway this chapter might be kind of short but I just remembered that I should probably update soon. So here it is and tell me what you think of it! Thanks…**

** -Luna Dare**

Percy's POV-

Chapter 2- Camp Gets a Visit From My Father

I couldn't see anything but I could hear almost everything going on if it was loud enough. So I felt my body being moved onto a stretcher when the Apollo kids arrived. I could hear Chiron and Nico talking over everyone else.

"Will! Would you come over here for a minute please?" Chiron called out. Then Will's voice spoke up.

"What is if Chiron?... Oh what happened to Percy?" I wanted to say that I was fine and that I just needed my father to come but my voice wasn't working. So I did the next best thing. I thought of the stables, figuring Blackjack had gone there to try and get some sugar cubes from a Demeter camper and tried to contact him. It took a few minutes but finally he figured out that he wasn't hearing things and that I was trying to call him.

'Sup Boss?' he asked me. Quickly I told him to tell one of the other Pegasus's to come to tell Chiron that I was fine and just needed my father. Then after he wanted to come dashing to my 'rescue', as he called it, I told him to go find my father and to convince him to come help me.

'On it Boss! Be there in a bit.' Then I broke the connection and returned to hear the steady breathing of someone who sounded a bit like Nico.

"Chiron are you sure he'll be alright?" Nico questioned. There was some shuffling in the background then a muffled 'hey!' Then I felt Nico stiffen in surprise.

"Um…Chiron why is there a Pegasus in the infirmary?" Nico called. I sent a silent thank you to Blackjack the focused on the infirmary again.

"What do you mean…oh my, what's he doing in here? Percy's injury couldn't have gotten to the Pegasus already." Chiron mumbled. I figured that Blackjack must have sent Guido because he is one of the only Pegasus that Chiron had gotten to become good friends with.

'Lord Percy says that he's alright but needs his father to come and heal him. He can hear you but you can't hear him so if you want I can speak for you.' The last part was directed to me so I agreed.

"So Percy can you hear us?" Nico asked slowly not entirely sure if I really could. I told Guido to tell him that I could and that as soon as my father arrived it would be fine. Then there was a small sea breeze and the infirmary doors burst open revealing a dark figure and a bulky shape next to it.

**Ok I know that was really short but I ran out of ideas for when Percy can't talk so you will just have to wait to see who really came. Well I will try to update soon but school is making that hard right now.**

**-Luna Dare**


End file.
